Rikkaidai's present
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: What should Sanada and yukimura buy for each other on love day a long tradition in Rikkaidai. Yukimura gets advice and Sanada also hears it. ALPHA PAIR, HaruMaru, YagyuuYanagi and JackalxOc. Also a little YukiNiou friendship but not so much.


**This is my first Alpha pair story. just so you know i am not good with the grammar and summaries cuz im from the Netherlands. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**The idea came from Fadey. **

* * *

><p><em>"Oh god what should i buy for Sanada" <em>Yukimura tought.

_"Oh god what should i buy for Yukimura" _Sanada tought.

"Oi Buchou what's wrong?" Niou Masaharu the trickster asked.

Sanada looked at him and Yukimura just said with a smile "Nothing but can i talk to you Niou-kun".

A shocked Sanada and a little too jaleous Marui were looking like the rest of the regulars and Kirihara asked "Buchou why do you want to talk with Niou-senpai".

Yukimura looked with a dangerous and scary face to Kirihara "That is only my and Niou-kun's concern" Kirihara nodded and walked away to run his laps.

"okay buchou i come with you"Niou said smirking.

"Come" Yukimura grabbed his hand and walked away with him causing a jaleous look from Marui and Sanada.

They all walked after them and listen to their conversation wothout them knowing it.

WITH NIOU AND YUKIMURA

"What do you want to say Buchou" Niou asked.

"Do you already have a present for the one you love" Yukimura asked slowly.

"Yes why do you ask" Niou asked.

"Cuz i don't know what to buy" Yukimura confessed.

Niou looked at him and started to tell "Only our school has this tradition. If you love someone from this school you buy a present for him or her. Our baby Bakaya doesn't need to buy a present cuz his boyfriend is in Hyotei and Kirihara got a ring from Mushroom".

"Is Akaya engaged" Yukimura asked.

Niou nodded and said "Look you don't know but even Kirihara don't know it but on the ring of Kirihara is also a bracelet. They both about tennis but on the ring there is the letter H and on the bracelet there is the letter K wich mean that Hiyoshi is wearing the bracelet".

"What do you want to mean by this story" Yukimura asked.

"Tennis Hiyoshi gave him a ring with a little tennis raquet and on the ring there was the letter H just think really good" Niou said.

Yukimura tought really good and said in a shocked look "He gave Akaya a ring with akaya's favorite sport".

Niou nodded "Just give HIM something he really likes like something with a hobby or sport".

"Of course than you very much Niou-kun let's go back to practice" Yukimura said happy knowing the present he should buy.

"good luck with Sanada-san" Niou wispered causing Yukimura to blush and nodded and so they walked away.

WITH THE OTHERS

They all looked at Kirihara "OMG HOW CAN I NOT SEE THAT THANK YOU NIOU_SENPAI MY WAKASHI JUST KNOWS ME TOO MUCH".

Marui only blushed that his Niou knew what to say.

And sanada knew what to buy for Yukimura.

THE NEXT DAY

Kirihara walked happy to his senpai's . Yanagi gived Yagyuu a tennis brill and Yagyuu gave Yanagi a empty cook book so he can write his juices in it. Marui was still waiting for Niou and Jackal gaved it to his present to his girlfriend and himself get a shaver with his face on it. he didn;t saw his buchou , fuko-buchou and Niou.

"where is mura buchou Fuko buchou and Niou-senpai" Kirihara asked when he didn't saw them.

"I don't know where Haru is maybe he is giving his present to someone" Marui said sad.

At that point Niou came inside with a cute poutand his hair without his little ponytail.

"H...Haru what's with you" Marui asked slightly blushing when he saw a Pouting Niou withou ponytail.

"I tried to help Sanada and Yukimura so i put them in a closet but Sanada fuko buchou said TORANDORU and hitted me while he was in the closet" Niou explained.

"Poor boy but were are they now" Yagyuu asked.

"In the closet now way i am going to help them" Niou said angry.

"Well Niou-senpai i think Marui-senpai can make you happy so we all go now" Kirihara said wlaking away with his other senapis.

"Haru are you okay" Marui asked worried.

"No i am not okay becuz i want to help our love birds in the closet i forget to give you this" Niou said angry handing a present to Marui.

"Haru " Marui said blushing he also had a present for him.

"Open it Bunta" Niou said softly.

Marui opened the present and saw a digital photo frame. The photo frame was red with little cute Niou's on it and on the top you could read "I love you". When he opened the digital photo frame he saw all kinda pictures of him and Niou.

"Thank you Haur and this is for you" Marui said happy giving the present he buyed to Niou.

Niou nodded and opened the present it was a Watch and on the watch was a picture of Niou and Marui. Niou smiled happy and kissed Marui

"I love you" Niou said.

"i love you too" Marui said.

They maked love in the club room with the doors closed.

WITH YUKIMURA AND SANADA

"I am going to kill Niou" Sanada said angry still trying to open the closet.

"I am NOT going to kill Niou" Yukimura said happy.

"Why not" Sanada asked a little confused.

"Cuz i am with you" Yukimura said happy.

"Seiichi" Sanada looked at him.

"Genichirou" Yukimura also looked at him.

They came closer and closer and closer and when they almost kissed they pulled out their present

"I LOVE YOU" they both said at the same time.

"Open the present" they said again at the same time.

Sanada opened his present and saw a cap with inside the cap a bracelet with the words 'EVEN WITHOUT TENNIS I LOVE YOU'.

ANd Yukimura saw a headband with at the back the words 'EVEN WITHOUT TENNIS I LOVE YOU'.

They laughed. Sanada put the cap on and said "I will wear this one to all my matches from now in"

and Yukimura also weared the headband saying "I also wear this headband to all my matches.

They kissed and thye were so busy with kissign they didn't notice the closet opened and the regulars except Niou and Marui looked at them. They closed the door and walked away not wanting to run laps.

At the end Niou didn't get any laps and Yukimura and Sanada becam a couple. With cap and Headband.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think. I wrote this in one day. It was really fun to write. My favorite part was the part when the regulars opened the closet and closed it. I mean just think youre in that situation XD XD. Please review and says which part you liked the most and i need help. I don't know which boy i love better with Fuji. Should i choose EijixFuji , TezukaxFuji or RyomaxFuji. HELP ME!<strong>


End file.
